gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Take Me or Leave Me
Take Me Or Leave Me en español Tómame o dejame es una cancion presentada en el episodio Comeback. Es interpretada por Mercedes y Rachel. En un "Diva-off" ,Esta cancion es originalmente interpretada por Idina Menzel y Tracie Thoms, en el exitoso musical de Broadway "RENT". Contexto de la Cancion: Despues de que Sue alentara la rivalidad de ambas Divas, Rachel y Mercedes se enfrentan con este tema frente a todo el coro, aunque la rivalidad se mantiene durante toda la cancion ambas al final terminan entendiendose y alentandose la una a la otra por el gran talento de ambas. Letra: Mercedes: Yeah! Rachel: Yeah! Mercedes: '''Oooh! '''Rachel: '''Oooh! hoooh! '''Mercerdes: '''Oooh '''Rachel: Every single day I walk down the street I hear people say “Baby’s so sweet” Ever since puberty Everybody stares at me Boys, girls I can’t help it baby So be kind And don’t lose your mind Just remember That I’m your baby Mercedes: '''Take me for what I am Who I was meant to be '''Rachel: '''And if you give a damn '''Ambas: '''Take me baby or leave me '''Rachel: '''Take me baby or leave me '''Mercedes: A tiger in a cage Can never see the sun This diva needs her stage Baby, let’s have fun! You are the one I choose Folks would kill to fill your shoes You love the limelight too, now baby So be mine And don’t waste my time Cryin’, “Oh Honeybear Are you still my, my, my baby?” Rachel: 'Take me for what I am '''Mercedes: '''Who I was meant to be '''Ambas: '''And if you give a damn '''Mercedes: '''Take me baby or leave me '''Mercedes: '''No way, can I be what I’m not '''Rachel: '''But hey, don’t you want your girl hot? '''Mercedes: '''Don’t figth, don’t lose your head '''Rachel: '‘Cause every night, who’s in your bed? '''Ambas: '''Who? '''Mercedes: '''Who’s in your bed? '''Rachel: '''Kiss, pookie '''Ambas: '''That’s it! '''Rachel: The straw that breaks my back Ambas: '''I quit '''Mercedes: Unless you take it back Ambas: '''Women '''Rachel: What is it about them? 'Ambas: '''Can’t live with them or without them! '''Ambas: '''Take me for what I am '''Mercedes: '''Who I was meant to be '''Rachel: '(Who I was meant to be) 'Rachel: '''And if you give a damn '''Mercedes: '(Give a damn a better) 'Mercedes: '''Take me baby or leave me '''Rachel: '(Oh take me baby or leave me) 'Ambas: '''Take me baby, Or leave me '''Ambas: '''Guess I’m leaving I’m gone! Curiosidades * Idina Menzel (Shelby Corcoran) interpretó el personaje de ''Maureen en el musical original y la adaptación cinematográfica de Rent. * La versión original del musical es más larga. Videos thumb|right|300px|Take Me Or Leave Me - Glee (Audio version) thumb|left|300 px thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones del episodio Comeback Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 5 Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Canciones de Broadway Categoría:Canciones de la segunda temporada Categoría:Duetos de Rachel Categoría:Duetos de Mercedes Categoría:Canciones De Musicales